


Once upon a time... :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de :: Import

by Talin (MrKissen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't @ Me, M/M, Written in the early 2010's
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/pseuds/Talin
Summary: Jeder zweite Samstag ist der Tag, auf den Harry sehnlichst wartet und gleichzeitig hofft, dass er doch einfach übergangen wird. Jeden zweiten Samstag trifft sich Harry mit einem Mann. Einem Mann, den Harry eigentlich nie leiden konnte. Ein Mann, für den er nun mehr zu empfinden scheint, als nur Hass oder Sympathie. (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Once upon a time... :: Kapitel 1 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

**Author's Note:**

> Jeder zweite Samstag ist der Tag, auf den Harry sehnlichst wartet und gleichzeitig hofft, dass er doch einfach übergangen wird. Jeden zweiten Samstag trifft sich Harry mit einem Mann. Einem Mann, den Harry eigentlich nie leiden konnte. Ein Mann, für den er nun mehr zu empfinden scheint, als nur Hass oder Sympathie. (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)

Once upon a time... :: Kapitel 1 :: von Dark Blood :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)  
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)  
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)  
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)  
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)  
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)  
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)  


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Once upon a time...](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/1/Once-upon-a-time-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/932360)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4db44c06000137e7067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Once upon a time...

  
von [Dark Blood](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Dark+Blood)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteDrama, Romanze / P18 Slash  


  
Draco Malfoy  
Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley  
Harry Potter  
James Sirius Potter

  
24.04.2011  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
4  


  
5.100  


  


  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[33 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[12 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/date/1/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


1\. Es ist meine Entscheidung...  
2\. … zwischen Liebe und Vernunft...  
3\. … die getroffen wurde musste.  
4\. Diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/2/Once-upon-a-time-)

  
24.04.2011  
1.835  


  
  


Update 2020:  
Hallo zusammen,

diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

Ich habe sie bereits auf AO3 hochgeladen.

Link: <https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/profile>

  
Sonntag, 24. Apirl 2011

  


  
Once upon a time...  


Genre: Erotik  
Warnung:  
Dieses Kapitel ist auf dem ersten Blick sehr... PwP. Ich gebe es ja zu!  
Auch wenn man es auf den ersten Blick nicht bemerkt, der Plot ist vorhanden.  
Wirklich!  
Mitteilung: Teil zwei ist online! Der Link dazu, in Kapitel drei.  
Viel Spaß  
LuciaChan

  
Es ist meine Entscheidung...

Jeder zweite Samstag ist der Tag, auf den Harry sehnlichst wartet und gleichzeitig hofft, dass er doch einfach übergangen wird. Jeden zweiten Samstag trifft sich Harry mit einem Mann. Einem Mann, den Harry eigentlich nie leiden konnte. Ein Mann, für den er nun mehr zu empfinden scheint, als nur Hass oder Sympathie.

  
Once upon a time...  


  


  
Es ist meine Entscheidung...

  
Stöhnend brach ich auf dem Körper des anderen Mannes zusammen und kuschelte mich sofort bereitwillig in seine Arme, die sich sofort um mich schlossen. Etwas, was jede zwei Wochen vorkam. Leider.  
Dabei hatte es schon vor sechs Jahren angefangen, ohne das jemand davon wusste – worüber ich dann doch wirklich dankbar war. Mein Leben war verkorkst genug gewesen, da musste ich der Kimmkorn nicht noch mehr Stoff liefern um irgendwie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Allerdings war ich im Moment wieder im Visier dieser dummen Kuh und dabei ging es um etwas ganz banales.  
Das zweite Kind eben. Bei dem ersten hatte ich es ja noch verstanden, aber was interessierte die Welt, ob irgendwer Schwanger war oder nicht. Ginny tat mir Leid… Sie konnte nicht mehr das Haus verlassen, ohne dass sie photographiert wurde. Mir viel wieder ein wo ich war und presste die Augen zusammen.  
Ich wollte hier nicht weg, aber mir blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ginny wusste zwar das ich hier war, aber sie wusste nicht, was ich hier tat… „Ich muss gehen.“, sagte ich träge und drückte mich noch ein wenig mehr an den Mann unter mir.  
„Ich weiß.“, antwortete er und strich mir zärtlich durchs Haar. Das war etwas, was ich an ihm bewunderte, er machte mir keine Vorwürfe sondern nahm mich, wie ich war… Er drückte mich von sich runter und zwang mich so, aufzustehen. Mein Hintern schmerzte ein wenig, aber ich bemerkte es kaum. Ich war viel zu gefesselt von ihm. Er hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und sah mich einfach nur an. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos aber in seinem Blick lag eine Zärtlichkeit, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Ich vergaß das Atmen und starrte den Mann an und mir wurde bewusst, dass es perfekt war, so wie es war. Meine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und ich kletterte zurück in das Bett und auf diesen wunderbaren Mann zu. Elegant hob er eine Augenbraue und sah mich fragend an.  
„Ich werde dich jetzt zwei Wochen lang nicht sehen.“, schnurrte ich und er wusste sofort, worauf ich hinaus wollte. Verlangend drückte ich meine Lippen auf die seinen und bat mit meiner Zunge stumm um Einlass.  
Er entzog sich mir, was mich irritiert aufschauen ließ. „Lass uns duschen gehen.“, raunte er mir zu und rollte mich aus dem Bett. Ich landete auf dem Boden, was ihn auflachen ließ. Ich musste wirklich bescheuert ausgesehen haben, denn er beugte sich zu mir runter und küsste mich entschuldigend.  
Sofort schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und versuche noch näher an diesen wunderbaren, nacktem Körper zu gelangen. Merlin, ich war süchtig. Er zog mich nach oben und ich presste mich sofort näher an ihn. Ich wurde gegen die Wand gedrängt und spürte die deutliche Erektion des anderen an meinem Bauch. Seine Hände wanderten unter meinen Hintern und ich wurde in die Luft gehoben.  
Sofort schloss ich meine Beine um seine Hüfte und unsere Männlichkeiten rieben aneinander. Er trug mich ins Badezimmer und stieg in die Dusche, nur um mich Sekunden später gegen die kalten Fliesen zu pressen. Mit einer Hand tastete er nach dem Wasserregler, während ich seinen Mund wieder in Beschlag nahm.  
Ein kalter Schwall prasselte auf uns hernieder und ich quiekte erschrocken auf. Sofort drehte er das Wasser wärmer und küsste meinen Hals. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und genoss seine Lippen an meinem Hals. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl und ich wollte, dass es nicht mehr aufhörte.  
Merlin…  
Mit einem einzigen Stoß drang sein Penis in mich ein. Verzückt stöhnte ich auf. Kurz ließ er mir Zeit, um mich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, bevor er begann sich in mir langsam zu bewegen. Ich drängte mich ihm entgegen und versuchte mich gegen ihn zu bewegen, was auf jeden Fall leichter gesagt war, als getan.  
Er beugte sich etwas hinab und saugte meine Brustwarze in seinen Mund, leicht biss er hinein und leckte anschließend darüber, während er immer schneller wurde. Stöhnend krallte ich mich in seinen Rücken und schabte darüber. Der Dunst verdichtete sich langsam, während im Raum unser Keuchen uns Stöhnen zu hören war, begleitet vom klatschen von nasser Haut auf Haut.  
Kaum das ich gegangen war, wollte ich, dass die zwei Wochen bis zum nächsten Treffen um waren. 

  
Es ist meine Entscheidung...

  
Ginny sah mich die ganze Zeit komisch an und schüttelte dabei immer wieder den Kopf. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, du hast dich in ihn verliebt.“, sagte sie abends und ich sah sie an wie ein Auto. „In ihn? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht.“, gab ich zurück und half James ins seine Pyjamahose. Ginny musterte mich kurz kritisch und verließ dann das Zimmer, während James in sein Bett kletterte und ich zum Bücherregal ging, um ihm eine Gutenacht-Geschichte vorzulesen. 

  
Es ist meine Entscheidung...

  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Ich verabschiedete mich von meiner Frau und flohte zu ihm.  
Ich stieg aus dem Kamin und sah mich im Raum um. Er saß in einem Sessel. Vertieft in ein Buch, hatte er meine Ankunft nicht mitbekommen. Leise trat ich hinter ihn und hielt ihm die Augen zu. „Harry“, sagte er überraschte und klappte das Buch zu. „Hi“, hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr und küsste seinen Hals. „Ich hatte dich erst in einer halben Stunde erwartet.“ Beleidigt sah ich ihn an. „Was natürlich nicht bedeutet, dass ich mich nicht freue, dass du schon hier bist.“, setzte er schnell nach und lächelte mich lasziv an. „Jaja“, brummelte ich. „Du hast dich nochmal gerettet.“ Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und umarmte mich von hinten.  
„Komm schon Harry, du weist doch genau, wie ich das gemeint habe.“, schnurrte er mir ins Ohr und leckte schließlich darüber. Auf meinem ganzen Körper breitete sich Gänsehaut aus. Er knabberte an meinem Ohr und ich stöhnte willig auf. Ich spürte sein Lachen mehr, als das ich es hörte und im nächsten Moment hatte ich die Matratze unter meinem Rücken. Er funkelte mich belustigt an und fing an mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ich beobachtete sein Gesicht, während er fasziniert auf meine freigelegte Haut starrte.  
„So schön“, murmelte er so leise, sodass ich mich anstrengen musste ihn zu verstehen. Er begann leichte Küsse auf meiner Brust zu verteilen, während er begann an meiner Hose herum zufummeln.  
Er schaffte es meine Hose zu öffnen. Kurz ließ er von mir ab, betrachtete mich mit lustgefüllten Augen und zog sich das hellblaue Bottom-Down-Hemd über den Kopf, bevor er es auf den Boden beförderte. Seine Hände strichen federleicht über meinen Bauch, hoch zu meinen Brustwarzen. Begierig betrachtete er mich, beugte sich herunter und saugte meine linke Brustwarze in seinen Mund.  
Zärtlich biss er hinein, leckte entschuldigend darüber und pustete leicht darüber. Mein Penis pulsierte in meinen Hosen vor verlangen und ich stöhnte ungehalten auf, als er mich leicht in die Brust biss.  
Seine Hände wanderten zu meiner Hose und ich hob meine Hüften an, damit er mir meine Jeans ausziehen konnte. Er zerrte mir die Boxer von den Beinen und beförderte sie neben meine Hose und Hemd.  
Seine schwarze Stoffhose folgte meiner schnell und er widmete sich wieder ausgiebig meiner erhitzten Haut…

Stunden später lag ich schwer atmend in seinen Armen und starrte an die Wand. Es war wie auch die letzten Male unbeschreiblich gewesen. Etwas, dass ich mit Ginny bis jetzt noch nie erlebt hatte.  
„Harry?“, brummte er leise. „Hm?“, machte ich und drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Er drückte kleine Küsse auf meine Schulter und sagte nichts mehr, während ich wieder an die Wand starrte.  
Ich seufzte und versuchte mich auf ihn zu konzentrieren, während er wohl nicht genug zu bekommen schien. Mal wieder.  
„Wir werden uns erst in zwei Wochen wieder sehen?“; fragte er. Das tat er jedes Mal. Jedes mal antwortete ich ihm nicht. Irgendwie war das zu eine Art Ritual zwischen uns geworden.  
Wir wussten nicht, ob es ein nächstes Mal geben würde. Wir hofften es einfach nur.

  
Es ist meine Entscheidung...

  
Frisch geduscht kam ich zu Hause an. Heute war es spät geworden und ich rechnete eigentlich damit, dass Ginny bereits ins Bett gegangen war. Es war still im Haus und nur eine kleine Lampe im Flur spendete Licht. Immer noch hatte ich seinen Geruch in der Nase, schmeckte ihn auf meinen Lippen…  
Ich nahm meinen Mantel und trat nach draußen. Der kalte Oktoberwind fegte Blätter durch die Straßen. Ich stand auf der Veranda vor meinem Haus, und versuchte den Mond auszumachen. Erfolglos.  
„Papa?“, kam es schüchtern aus dem Haus. James stand verschlafen in der Tür und rieb sich mit den kleinen Händen über die Augen. „Geh wieder ins Bett, Großer.“, sagte ich liebevoll und betrachtete die Gestalt meines Sohnes. Er nickte verschlafen und ging die Treppen nach oben in sein Zimmer.  
„Wo warst du?“, fragte Ginny, welche ich bis eben nicht bemerkt hatte. „Das weißt du doch.“, gab ich zurück und trat mir die Schuhe von den Füßen und warf die Haustür achtlos hinter mir zu.  
„Ja, aber warum warst du so lange bei ihm?“, fragte sie gereizt. „Wir haben uns irgendwie fest geredet und nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen ist.“  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging an Ginny vorbei die Treppen nach oben. Stumm folgte sie mir in unser Schlafzimmer. Währen ich begann mich umzuziehen, legte Ginny ihren Morgenmantel ab und stieg ins Bett. Ich ging derweil ins Bad, putzte mir die Zähne und vermied es, mir in die Augen zu sehen. Nur in er Pyjamahose betrat ich das Schlafzimmer und legte mich Wortlos neben meiner Frau ins Bett.  
„Harry?“, sagte sie. „Hm?“, machte ich abwesend. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich wie sich ihre Hand unter den Bund meiner Hose stahl und sich fahrig ihrem Ziel näherte. Ginny wusste was sie tat. Und das wusste sie genauso gut wie ich. Kaum das ich mich versah, ließ Ginny mich in ihre feuchte Höhle gleiten, während wir beiden aufstöhnten. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab.  
Ich sah ihn über mir, spürte wir er mich mit seinem Mund zum Höhepunkt führte. Und dann war es vorbei. Ginny rollte sich schwer atmend von mir herunter und kuschelte sich dann schließlich an mich. 

  
Es ist meine Entscheidung...

  


  
Once upon a time...  


  


  
Review schreiben  


1\. Es ist meine Entscheidung...  
2\. … zwischen Liebe und Vernunft...  
3\. … die getroffen wurde musste.  
4\. Diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/2/Once-upon-a-time-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/932360)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4db44c06000137e7067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Once upon a time... :: Kapitel 2 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Once upon a time... :: Kapitel 2 :: von Dark Blood :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)  
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)  
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)  
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)  
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)  
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)  
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)  


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Once upon a time...](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/1/Once-upon-a-time-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/944629)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4db44c06000137e7067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Once upon a time...

  
von [Dark Blood](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Dark+Blood)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteDrama, Romanze / P18 Slash  


  
Draco Malfoy  
Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley  
Harry Potter  
James Sirius Potter

  
24.04.2011  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
4  


  
5.100  


  


  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[33 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[7 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/date/2/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/1/Once-upon-a-time-)

1\. Es ist meine Entscheidung...  
2\. … zwischen Liebe und Vernunft...  
3\. … die getroffen wurde musste.  
4\. Diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/3/Once-upon-a-time-)

  
24.04.2011  
1.858  


  
  


  
Montag, 9. Mai 2011

  


  
Once upon a time...  


Genre: Drama  
Warnung: Viel Bla-Bla um nichts. Das würde ich mir selbst als Review schreiben.  
Zudem muss ich hinzufügen: Ich versuche mich wirklich sehr - sehr! - an die Bücher zu halten. Was besonders schwer ist, da wir von dieser Zeit und damit meine ich 2005/2006 nicht wirkich etwas wissen.  
Bei diesem Kapitel hatte ich ein wenig Hilfe von RosaGurken, die so nett war, für mich als Journalist auszuhelfen. Ich bin schlecht in Berichten und so...  
Im übrigen: Diese Story besteht aus drei Kapitel und das hier ist - tada - Nummer zwei!  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Wirklich... viel Spaß beim Lesen  
Liebe Grüße  
LuciaChan  
P.S.: Vielem herzlichen dank für  
385 Zugriffe 51 Favoriteneinträge und 10 Reviews.  
Oh, und leewes, danke, dass du mich ans Uploaden erninnert hast.

  
Once upon a time...  


  


  
… zwischen Liebe und Vernunft... 

Ich spürte den Blick meiner Frau auf mir, was es mir schier unmöglich machte, mich auf mein Buch zu konzentrieren. Ginny verlagerte das Gewicht auf dem Sofa und seufzte missbilligend. Zwanghaft versuchte ich die Worte vor mir aufzunehmen... und las den Absatz nun schon zum siebten Mal. Ich klappte das Buch zu und sah sie auffordernd an. Ginny starrte mich einen Augenblick lang unverwandt an und fragte dann:  
„Liebst du mich?“  
Zwei Dinge waren mir sofort bewusst:  
Zum einen konnte ich auf diese Frage nur falsch antworten, egal wie meine Antwort ausfallen würde und zum anderen wusste Ginny etwas. Etwas, von dem ich nicht sagen konnte, was es sein könnte. Es würde auf jeden Fall schlecht für mich ausgehen.  
„Warum fragst du mich das?“, wich ich ihrer Frage aus und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich, wie Ginnys Haltung ablehnend wurde: Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen, während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“, fragte sie lauernd, während ihre Haltung mir gegenüber fast schon drohend war. Ich musste nun wirklich darauf achten, was ich sagte... „Ich will überhaupt nichts damit sagen.“, wehrte ich ab.  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich Liebe.“ In diesem Augenblick wurde mir klar, dass das, was ich sagte nicht stimmte. Zumindest nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Verwirrt über mich selbst schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ginny zu.  
Meine Frau schnaubte verächtlich und griff in den Zeitschriften-Stapel, welcher neben ihr auf dem Sofa lag. Sie warf mir die aktuelle Hexenwoche zu und wartete wie ein Raubtier auf meine Reaktion... Ein Blick auf das Cover genügte mir, um zu wissen, dass ich wohl tiefer in der Scheiße steckte, als ich bis jetzt erwartet hatte. Ich durchblätterte die Zeitschrift, bis ich den Artikel gefunden hatte, welcher Ginny gegen mich aufgebracht hatte und erstarrte.  
Dort waren zwei Bilder abgebildet. Das erste zeigte seine Frau und mich auf einer Party von vor zwei Jahren. Wir standen im Garten, abseits vom Lärm der anderen Gäste. Seine Frau stand eng neben mir, auf den Zehnspitzen und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Auf dem anderen Bild war nur ich zu sehen, wie ich mit klatschnassen Haaren sein Haus verließ. Ich wusste genau, wann dieses Bild aufgenommen war... Oktober... verdammt!

  
… zwischen Liebe und Vernunft... 

  
Harry Potter, glücklicher Familienvater und hellleuchtendes Vorbild für unsere Jugend?  
Nun scheint es, als hätte der Junge, der Überlebte, seine blütenweiße Weste abgelegt.  
Welche Abgründe versucht Mister Potter vor der Welt zu verbergen?  
Hat der Verlust seiner Eltern und seine schwere Kindheit bei Muggeln tiefe Risse in der Seele des Bezwingers von Sie-wissen-schon-wem geführt? Ist die Familienidylle, die Mister Potter der Welt zeigt, nur eine schillernde Seifenblase?  
Doch die Fassade bröckelt!  
Weshalb, liebe Leserinnen und Leser, findet sich unser Held im regelmäßigen Abstand von zwei Wochen am gleichen Ort ein?  
Jeder von Ihnen, wird sich sicherlich noch an die aufsehenerregende Party von Juli 2003 erinnern. Bereits dort waren starke Schwingungen zwischen Mister Harry Potter und einer gewissen Frau spürbar gewesen. Der Kuss schien damals nur als harmlose Freundschaftsgeste. Doch nun, angesichts der neuen Fakten, erscheint dies alles in einem völlig anderem Licht... 

  
… zwischen Liebe und Vernunft... 

  
Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, den Rest des Artikels zu lesen, sondern warf stattdessen einen Blick auf den Autoren. Rita Kimmkorn – ich stöhnte genervt auf, klappte die Hexenwoche zu und warf sie auf den Kaffeetisch zwischen Ginny und mir. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, was Kimmkorn schreibt?“, fragte ich ungläubig.  
„Sag du mir, ob ich das glauben soll.“, forderte Ginny leise und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Ginny, sie hat mich nicht geküsst, noch habe ich sie geküsst. Da war nichts.“, erklärte ich und fand nur Sekunden später den Fehler in meinem Satz. Ich hatte Ginny gesagt, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem das Bild aufgenommen worden war nichts gewesen war... heute schloss dass allerdings nicht ein. Verdammt! Ginny sah mich ernst an. „Harry.“, sagte sie erstickt, ihre Augen voller Schmerz.  
„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir in der nächsten Zeit etwas Abstand zueinander halten würden.“ Sie stand vom Sofa auf und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins.  
„James und ich werden bei meinen Eltern sein, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte.“ Ich nickte ergeben. Wir wussten beide, dass es so, wie es im Moment war, nicht funktionieren würde. „Natürlich werde ich dich, wegen dem Baby auf dem laufenden halten.“ Sie strich sich leicht über den flachen Bauch. Eine Geste die sich schon in der ersten Schwangerschaft eingeschlichen hatte.  
„Danke.“, antwortete ich leise, da mir sonst nichts besseres einfiel. „Morgen früh sind wir dann weg.“  
Ginny verließ den Raum, während ich noch einige Zeit einfach so dasaß und darüber nachdachte, was gerade passiert war.  
Sie hatte mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich mich entscheiden musste. Ich musste mich zwischen Ginny und Ihm entscheiden.  
Ginny hatte mir indirekt mitgeteilt, dass sie auf mich warten würde. Das, wenn ich mich für sie entscheiden würde, sie auf der Stelle zu mir zurück kommen würde. Aber wollte ich das überhaupt? Seufzend rieb ich mir übers Gesicht Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich liebte meinen Sohn und mit Ginny ging es mir gut. Aber wollte ich ihn aufgeben? Konnte ich ihn aufgeben? Wusste seine Frau davon? Hatte sie ihn ebenfalls vor die Wahl gestellt? Wofür würde er sich entscheiden? Mir schwirrte der Kopf, während das Feuer, im ansonsten dunklen Raum, Schatten an die Wand warf. Dies war die Situation, in der ich mich nicht entscheiden wollte.  
Am liebsten wäre es mir gewesen, wenn jemand anderes es hätte für mich tun können. 

  
… zwischen Liebe und Vernunft... 

  
Ich drückte den Klingelknopf und wartete. Ich wusste nicht genau, was mich dazu getrieben hatte, hier her zu kommen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich Ron über den Weg laufen würde war unwahrscheinlich hoch. Ich schickte ein Stoßgebet zu Gott, dass nur Hermine zu Hause war. Ich drückte erneut auf die Klingel. Ich musste einfach mit Hermine reden. Andernfalls würde ich in den nächsten Stunden wohl wahnsinnig werden. Ich brauchte ihren Rat. Vielleicht wollte ich auch einfach nur von ihr hören, was richtig und was falsch war.  
'Aber gab es Richtig und Falsch im Moment überhaupt?', fragte eine verräterische Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
Hermine öffnete die Tür und sah mich überrascht an.  
„Warum klingelst du?“, fragte sie. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass ich den Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung an meinem Schlüsselring hatte. „Komm rein.“, sagte sie und trat beiseite. „Molly hat mir grob erzählt, was vorgefallen ist.“, sagte sie, als ich mich im Wohnzimmer nieder ließ, während sie in die Küche ging. Sie kam mit einem Glas Wasser zurück und stellte es vor mir auf dem Tisch ab. „Ron kommt in frühestens zwei Stunden zurück.“, sagte sie und nahm neben mir Platz. Ich lächelte traurig. „Was genau weist du?“, fragte ich schließlich. „Das was in der Hexenwoche steht. Das du dich mit Ginny über den Artikel gestritten hast uns sie daraufhin zu ihren Eltern ist. Mit Ginny konnte ich noch nicht darüber sprechen.“ Ich nickte betreten.  
„Stimmt das, was in der Hexenwoche steht?“, fragte sie leise. Ich wiegte meinen Kopf hin und her auf der Suche nach einer Antwort und Hermine schien das zu bemerken. „Hast du etwas mit ihr?“, fragte sie. „Nein. Nicht mit ihr.“ Ich wusste, dass ich meiner besten Freundin gegenüber gerade eine Affäre gestanden hatte und wenn ich ehrlich war, das war das beste, was ich hätte tun können. Es kam mir so vor, als würde mir ein Berg vom Herzen fallen. „Harry, du weist, dass die meisten dich nicht als Mann, sondern als Helden der Nation betrachten, oder? Denkst du nicht, die Frau – von der ich eigentlich nicht wissen möchte, wer sie ist – würde es ausnutzen? Dich zwingen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein?“  
Ich sah sie kurz verwirrt an, bis mir der Sinn ihrer Aussage klar wurde. Ich konnte es Hermine nicht sagen. Sie würde es nicht verstehen. Ich selbst verstand es auch nicht. Aber diese eine kleine Tatsache musste ich loswerden und so sammelte ich meinen Gryffindormut und sagte: „Es ist keine Frau.“ Ich rechnete damit, dass sie los schreien würde, dass sie mich beschimpfte, mit Gegenständen nach mir warf. Doch das tat sie nicht. Sie saß still neben mir. Ihr Blick traurig auf mich gerichtet. „Oh Harry.“, sagte sie nach einer Weile leise.  
„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Wir würden dich doch wegen so was nicht verurteilen!“ Deutlich hörte ich den Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme und kam mir auf einmal schlecht vor. Sie zog mich wortlos in ihrer Arme, versprach mir wortlos für mich da zu sein, egal was noch passieren würde.  
„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken.“, murmelte sie gegen meine Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.“, gab ich zu und starrte auf das Wasserglas, dass ich nicht angerührt hatte. „Mir ist klar, dass das, was ich Ginny antue, nicht gerecht ist. Weder für sie, noch für James.“ Ich machte eine Pause und ordnete meine Gedanken neu.  
„Er weiß, dass ich verheiratet bin und ich weiß, dass er verheiratet ist. Es ist falsch, oder, Hermine? Es ist so falsch, was ich tue... was wir tun, aber es fühlt sich so richtig an!“  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung.“ Sie nahm mir den Wind aus den Segeln, während ich in mich zusammen sackte.  
„Ja“, antwortete ich ihr. „Es ist meine Entscheidung.“ 

  
… zwischen Liebe und Vernunft... 

  
Ich starrte die Frau mir gegenüber unglaublich an. Schon bei unseren ersten Begegnung war sie schön gewesen. Sie erinnerte mich immer an einen warmen Sommertag, der umso schöner wurde, so länger er andauerte. Sie starrte in den Tee, welcher vor ihr stand und sagte nichts. Die Stille zog sich nur so dahin und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unangenehmer. Sie hob den Blick an und ich versteifte mich in meinem Stuhl. „Mir ist bewusst, dass er mich nicht liebt.“, sagte sie fest und durchbohrte mich förmlich mit ihrem Blick. „Er liebt Sie, Mister Potter. Ich schätzte, dass hat er von Anfang an getan.“ Sie schwieg einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, während mein Herz zusammen krampfte. „Es ist gerade so gut zwischen uns. Bitte“, hauchte sie. „zerstören Sie das bisschen Glück, dass uns gegönnt wurde nicht. Ich bitte Sie...“ 

  
Once upon a time...  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/1/Once-upon-a-time-)

1\. Es ist meine Entscheidung...  
2\. … zwischen Liebe und Vernunft...  
3\. … die getroffen wurde musste.  
4\. Diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/3/Once-upon-a-time-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/944629)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4db44c06000137e7067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	3. Once upon a time... :: Kapitel 3 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Once upon a time... :: Kapitel 3 :: von Dark Blood :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)  
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)  
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)  
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)  
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)  
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)  
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)  


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Once upon a time...](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/1/Once-upon-a-time-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/969000)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4db44c06000137e7067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Once upon a time...

  
von [Dark Blood](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Dark+Blood)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteDrama, Romanze / P18 Slash  


  
Draco Malfoy  
Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley  
Harry Potter  
James Sirius Potter

  
24.04.2011  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
4  


  
5.100  


  


  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[33 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[14 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/date/3/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/2/Once-upon-a-time-)

1\. Es ist meine Entscheidung...  
2\. … zwischen Liebe und Vernunft...  
3\. … die getroffen wurde musste.  
4\. Diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/4/Once-upon-a-time-)

  
24.04.2011  
1.384  


  
  


  
Samstag, 11. Juni 2011

  


  
Once upon a time...  


Genre: Ein bisschen von allem.  
Warnung: Ich habe fertig. Wirklich. Es ist fertig. Drei Kapitel waren angekündigt. Das hier ist Nummer drei. Ich habe fertig!  
Wirklich... viel Spaß beim Lesen  
Liebe Grüße  
LuciaChan  
P.S.: Vielem herzlichen dank für  
923 Zugriffe 84 Favoriteneinträge und 17 Reviews.  
leewes, danke, dass du mir andauernd in meinen bequemen Hintern trittst!

  
Once upon a time...  


  


  
… die getroffen wurde musste. 

Es war absolut nicht Samstag und ich lag dennoch in seinen Armen. „Ich liebe dich.“, hauchte ich, was zur Folge hatte, dass er sich hinter mir versteifte, nur um sich Sekunden später noch dichter an mich zu pressen. Er antwortete mir nicht.  
Nicht, dass ich erwartet hätte, dass er mir darauf antworten würde, allerdings sprach seine Geste für sich. Ich wusste, dass er genauso fühlte wie ich.  
Seine Frau hatte recht gehabt, was das ganze allerdings nur noch schwerer machte. Ich wusste nicht, ob dass, was ich tat richtig war – nein. Ich wusste mit Sicherheit, das meine Entscheidung falsch war. Es war zum heulen...  
„Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?“, fragte ich leise. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Das ist etwas, bei dem ich mich nicht entscheiden könnte.“ Seufzend drehte ich mich in seinen Armen um und betrachtete sein Gesicht.  
„Ich habe Familie, Harry.“, erklärte er weiter.  
„Sie erwarten von mir, dass ich das richtige tue, auch wenn sie und ich diesbezüglich anderer Auffassung sind. Es sind doch schließlich nur die Erwartungen an uns, die das ganze hier so verdammt kompliziert machen.“ Er betrachtete mich so voller Liebe, sodass es mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb. „Oh Harry.“, seufzte er und küsste mich lange. Zärtlich.  
Ich begann nun wirklich zu weinen.  
Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und schloss mich in seine Arme ein. Es hatte etwas seltsam endgültiges.  
Mein Herz wurde schwer und die Traurigkeit übermannte mich. Ich drängte die Tränen zurück und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter.  
„Denkst du manchmal darüber nach, was hätte sein können?“, fragte ich leise. „Andauernd.“, gab er ebenso leise zurück.  
„Leider werden wir es nie erfahren. Wir sollten vielleicht nicht mehr über so etwas nachdenken. Das Schicksal funktioniert, wie es funktioniert und wir können nichts dran ändern. Wir können nur das hier und jetzt genießen – nur solange es noch geht.“ Ich nickte ergeben.  
Für uns gab es kein „wenn“ mehr. Es war so, wie es sein sollte und wir mussten und wohl oder übel damit abfinden.  
Er drückte sein Gesicht in mein Haar. Das tat er oft und mittlerweile wusste ich, dass er das nur tat, um sich an meinen Geruch zu erinnern.  
„Nach was rieche ich?“, fragte ich neckend und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Schultern. „Nach Wald, Regen. Und nach mir.“  
Er haucht mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, während ich meine Augen schloss und mich noch etwas näher an ihn drängte. „Wenn ich könnte, würdest du es sein.“ Kurzes Schweigen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Harry.“ Es hörte sich an wie: 'Auf nimmer wiedersehen.'  
„Vergib mir.“  


  
… die getroffen wurde musste. 

Ich stand unter der Eiche im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Es war der Tag vor Heiligabend und die ganze Langschaft war unter einer weißen Decke gebettet.  
Ich starrte zum Fuchsbau hinüber. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob Ginny da war. Ich hoffte es einfach nur. Ich wollte diese Sache nun ein für alle mal klären – aus der Welt schaffen.  
Ginny trat aus der Hintertür nach draußen. Sie wischte den Schnee von der Bank unter dem Küchenfenster und setzte sich. Auffordernd blickte sie in meine Richtung und ich ging langsam auf sie zu. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“, fragte ich zögerlich.  
„Natürlich.“, sagte sie. Ich setzte mich neben sie und betrachtete die schneebedeckte Eiche. Ginny legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch und starrte ebenfalls zur Eiche.  
„Ist dir nicht kalt?“, fragte ich. „Nein, ich trage einen Wärmezauber.“ Ich zog meinen Mantel etwas enger um mich. Ich nickte, seufzte und starrte weiter den Baum an.  
„Es tut mir Leid, wie es in letzter Zeit zwischen uns abgelaufen ist.“, sagte ich leise und betrachtete nun meine Stiefel. „Es war nicht fair von mir, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Es war auch nicht fair, dass ich eine Affäre hatte. Es tut mir wirklich Leid.“ Ginny betrachtete mich wartend.  
„Ich liebe dich, Ginny und ich möchte wieder mit dir zusammen sein.“,log ich ernst und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich möchte dich wieder in meinen Armen halten, dich küssen und lieben...“ Ich machte eine Pause. „Ich liebe dich. Dich und unsere Kinder.“  
„Was ist mit-“ „Das ist vorbei.“, unterbrach ich sie. „Ginny, ich wollte dich nie verletzten und es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich es doch getan habe. Aber ich verspreche dir, es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Nie wieder!“, sagte ich ernst und verzweifelt. „Was gab sie dir, was ich dir nicht geben kann?“, fragte sie leise, erstickt.  
Ich stand auf und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ich ergriff ihre Hände und sagt: „Nichts. Es war nur ein dummer Fehler, denn ich begangen habe. Ein Fehler, der nie wieder vorkommen wird. Ich verspreche es dir, Ginny.“ Sie sah auf, eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab.  
„Es ist vorbei. Ich schwöre es dir.“ „Ich weiß.“, schniefte sie und lächelte mich an. „Lass uns rein gehen. James vermisst dich unglaublich.“ Ich lächelte sie an und stemmte mich auf. Ginny erhob sich von der Bank, ergriff meine Hand.  
Langsam gingen wir auf die Hintertür zu und mir wurde bewusst, dass Ginny – dass, das hier, ein einziger großer Fehler war.

  
… die getroffen wurde musste. 

Ich saß in Muggellondon in einem Straßencafé und starrte in meinen Kaffee.   
Hörbar seufzend blickte ich in den Kinderwagen neben mir. James schlief tief und fest und sah aus wie ein kleiner Engel. Glück gehabt. James war gerade mal sechs Wochen alt und ich hatte immer noch Angst, dass ich ihn zerbrechen würde.  
Erneut seufzte ich. Irgendwie kam ich damit nicht zurecht...  
„Potter.“, sagte eine vertraute Stimme. Ich sah auf und erblickte ein ebenso vertrautes Gesicht. Er ließ sich mir gegenüber auf seinen Stuhl fallen und musterte mich interessiert. Verwundert betrachtete ich ihn.  
Er war eigentlich der Letzte gewesen, den ich hier erwartete hätte. „Der Kleine scheint jetzt schon sehr populär zu sein.“ Er deutete auf den Kinderwagen. Ich nickte betrübt und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte er besorgt. Oder kam es mir nur so vor? Seit wann kümmerte es ihn, wie es mir ging? „Woher das plötzliche Interesse?“, fragte ich lauernd. „Nicht plötzlich, Potter. Ich habe schon lange Interesse an dir.“, gab er verschmitzt zurück und ich lief rot an, als mir die Zweideutigkeit bewusst wurde. Er lachte und seine Augen funkelten belustigt, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte. „Ich habe gelesen, dass du geheiratet hast.“, wechselte ich das Thema. Er versteifte sich etwas und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Hm, ja.“, war alles was er dazu sagte. „Wie ist sie denn so?“, bohrte ich nach. Erneut zuckte er mit den Schultern und mir viel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Eine arrangierte Ehe?“ Er antwortete nicht.  
„Wie läuft es denn in deiner Ehe so?“ „Gut.“, gab ich ausweichend zurück. Es ging ihn nichts an, dass Ginny und ich uns seit James' Geburt nur stritten. „Tatsächlich? Da hört man allerdings andere Sachen.“ Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an. „Es wird gemunkelt, dass ihr beide nur noch wegen dem Kind zusammen seit.“  
„Bist du jetzt unter die Reporter gegangen?“, blaffte ich ihn an.  
„Wer weiß?“, sagte er lächelnd und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?“, fragte ich nun schlecht gelaunt und lehnte mich zurück.  
„Ich bin unglücklich, du bist unglücklich. Wir könnten uns darüber hinweg helfen.“, meinte er und legte den Kopf schief. Einen Augenblick lang starrte ich ihn verdutzt an und brach dann in Gelächter aus.  
„Das ist ein interessanter Vorschlag. Wirklich. Nur Leider bist du nicht mein Typ, Malfoy.“

  
Once upon a time...  


Auch wenn sich alles in mir dagegen streubt: Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben!  
Ja, freut Euch aber nicht zu früh. Ich weiß nicht, wann es fertig sein wird.  
Der Link: <http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0>  
So, und nun gehet dahin, führet einen Freudentanz auf und hoffet darauf, dass unsere Vollidioten zusammen finden werden.  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/2/Once-upon-a-time-)

1\. Es ist meine Entscheidung...  
2\. … zwischen Liebe und Vernunft...  
3\. … die getroffen wurde musste.  
4\. Diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/4/Once-upon-a-time-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4db44c06000137e7067007d0/969000)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4db44c06000137e7067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	4. ... They had to make a decision... :: Kapitel 1 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

... They had to make a decision... :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)  
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)  
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)  
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)  
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)  
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)  
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)  


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [... They had to make a decision...](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/1/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/1138818)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4eef82a60000c892067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### ... They had to make a decision...

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteDrama, Familie / P16 Slash  


  
Albus Severus Potter  
Draco Malfoy  
Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley  
Harry Potter  
James Sirius Potter  
Scorpius Malfoy

  
19.12.2011  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
5  


  
7.988  


  
6

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[18 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[5 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/date/1/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


1\. Eine Entscheidung sollte...  
2\. ... von Zeit zu Zeit...  
3\. ...überdacht werden.  
4\. Epiloge  
5\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/2/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

  
19.12.2011  
2.367  


  
  


Update 2020:  
Hallo zusammen,

diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

Ich habe sie bereits auf AO3 hochgeladen. Für den Links zum AO3-Profil, einfach auf der Profilseite dem Hompage-Link folgen.

  
19\. Dezember 2011

  


  
...They had to make a decision...   


Genre: Familie... oder auch nicht.  
Warunung: Keine  
Palaber der Autorin: Lest die Vorgeschichte! "Once upon a time..."  
<http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db44c06000137e7067007d0>  
Erwartet vor Neujahr bloß nicht, dass es hier weiter geht -.-  
Viel Spaß  
LuciaChan

  
Eine Entscheidung sollte... 

  
Fünfzehn Jahre sind vergangen, seit Harry die Affäre mit „der Liebe seines Lebens“ beendet hat. Fünfzehn Jahre, in denen er der gesamten Welt die heile Familie vorgespielt hat. Doch nun, im Jahre 2020 scheinen Schicksal und Glück eine Einsicht gehabt haben. Eine, mit der Harry Potter nie und nimmer gerechnet hätte. 

  
...They had to make a decision...  


  


  
Eine Entscheidung sollte...

  
Vor mir türmte ein Aktenberg, denn ich heute noch durcharbeiten durfte. Ergeben seufzte ich und kritzelte meine Unterschrift auf ein Formular. Die Tür öffnete sich und Ginny trat herein.  
„Hey“, sagte sie lächelnd und kam mit zwei Teetassen und dem Tagespropheten unter dem Arm in mein Arbeitszimmer. Sie legte alles auf meinem Schreibtisch ab, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. „Ich dachte mir, dass du etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen könntest.“, meinte sie schmunzelnd und deutete wage auf meinen Aktenberg. „Ich brauch Urlaub.“, gab ich zurück und rieb mir mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken.  
„Vielleicht solltest du dir Urlaub nehmen?“, schlug sie süffisant vor. Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Ginny seufzte und nippte an ihrem Tee. Einige Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen uns. Ich kritzelte weiter Unterschriften auf irgendwelche Formulare für irgendwelche Dinge, welche die Aurorenzentrale brauchte.  
„Neue Kaffeemaschine?“, ich stutzte als ich den Betreff des Antrages las. „Wozu brauchen wir eine neue Kaffeemaschine?“, fragte ich mich selbst und dachte an jene, die im Büro stand. Eine neue Maschine würde nichts daran ändern, dass der Kaffee scheußlich schmeckte. Ich schmiss den Antrag auf den ihr-könnt-mich-mal-Stapel und griff nach der nächsten. „Wir müssen reden.“, sagte Ginny ernst. Ich ließ das Formular vor mir zugeklappt, lehnte mich in meinem Chefsessel zurück und betrachtete Ginny aufmerksam.  
„Es macht keinen Sinn mehr.“ „Was meinst du?“, fragte ich verwirrt. „Unsere Ehe.“ Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ich bin nicht dumm, Harry. Seit James' Geburt hat sich etwas zwischen uns verändert. Ich kann dich seit Jahren nicht mehr glücklich machen und anders herum ist es genauso. Du hattest eine Affäre und danach haben wir uns bemüht unsere Ehe irgendwie auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Aber wenn wir ehrlich sind, Harry, dann spielen wir uns seit Jahren nur etwas vor. Wir gaukeln uns gegenseitig vor uns zu lieben, was auf eine gewisse Weise stimmen mag...“, sie unterbrach sich selbst. Schien ihre Gedanken zu Ordnen. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, worauf Ginny hinaus wollte. Natürlich hatte sie recht. Wir spielten uns und allen anderen etwas vor und das seit gut siebzehn Jahren.  
„Ich möchte die Scheidung.“  
Ich starrte Ginny an. Nicht gewillt, zu realisieren, was sie soeben gesagt hatte. „Was?“, fragte ich reflexartig. „Ich möchte die Scheidung.“, wiederholte sie. Ich starrte sie immer noch an. Sie lächelte. „War das nicht absehbar?“ Ratlos zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Ich möchte, dass du glücklich wirst, Harry. Und ich möchte glücklich werden.“  
„Was ist mit den Kindern?“, fragte ich, als ich meine Sprach wiedergefunden hatte. „Ich wäre dafür, dass wir das gemeinsames Sorgerecht beibehalten. Die Kinder sind in Hogwarts, deswegen müssen wir sie auch nicht hin und her schicken. An Weihnachten und Ostern kriegen wir sie je eine Woche und in den Sommerferien... ein Monat? Oder weniger, wenn sie irgendwo anders hin wollen.“, sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Wie lange denkst du schon darüber nach?“, fragte ich verblüfft. „Ein halbes Jahr. Vielleicht auch schon länger.“ Erneutes Schulterzucken ihrerseits. „Du kriegst das Haus.“, sagte ich spontan. Verblüfft sah sie mich an. „Warum?“ „Ich hab ja noch das Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Dort ist auch Platz genug für die Kinder und sie kennen das Haus ja bereits.“ Ginny nickte verstehend. Wieder verging einige Zeit, in der wir uns ausschwiegen... „Wann möchtest du, dass ich ausziehe?“, fragte ich.  
„Das hat keine Eile, Harry. Das ist immer noch dein Haus und ich werde dich bestimmt nicht raus werfen. Geh, wann immer du gehen möchtest.“ Sie stand auf und lächelte mich an. „In einer Woche haben wir einen Termin... wegen der Scheidung.“ Ich nickte ihr zu und Ginny verließ mein Arbeitszimmer. 

  
Eine Entscheidung sollte...

„Möchtest du mir erzählen, was damals vorgefallen ist?“, fragte Ginny neugierig. Wir hatten die Grenzen ganz klar abgesteckt. Wir waren kein Paar mehr, dafür waren wir Freunde… Geschwister. „Möchtest du das wirklich wissen? Damals wolltest du es nicht.“ „Damals war ich mit Albus schwanger. Ich hätte so einiges getan, um dich nicht zu verlieren. Allerdings gehörte dein Herz nie wirklich mir.“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nippte an ihrem Wein. „Also“, sagte sie und musterte mich interessiert. „Erfahre ich die ganze schreckliche Wahrheit?“ Ergeben seufzte ich und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich werde es dir nicht übel nehmen, Harry. Als wir geheiratet haben, wusste ich worauf ich mich einlasse. Ich wusste, dass du nie wirklich mir gehören würdest. Ich hatte es nur immer gehofft.“ „Was hat dich zu der Einsicht gebracht, dass du es nun beendest?“ Ginny kicherte.  
„Ich bin verliebt.“ Sie strahlte mich bis über beide Ohren hinweg an. „Was ist daran falsch? Ich bin verliebt, unsere Ehe funktioniert nicht. Warum sollen wir nicht glücklich werden? Mit den Menschen, die wir wirklich lieben?“ Sie machte eine Pause und lächelte mich betrübt an. „Ich wollte all die Jahre, dass du mich so liebst, wie ich die geliebt habe. Jetzt habe ich jemand gefunden, der mich so liebt, wie es sein sollte.“ Sie lächelte mich aufmunternd an.  
„Erfahre ich, wem dein Herz gehört, oder muss ich dich erst verhexen?“  
Ich lachte auf. Dieser kleine Scherz tat uns beide gut und brachte uns in die Richtung für eine Beziehung, die für uns Richtig war. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es wirklich wissen möchtest, Ginny. Es könnte dir wirklich nicht gefallen.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde darüber hinweg kommen. Außer es ist einer meiner Brüder. Dann kriegen wir wirklich ärger miteinander.“ Wir lachten beide darüber.  
Das war der Moment, in dem ich beschloss, keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihr zu haben.  
Ich erzählte ihr alles und stellte fest, dass es das Beste war, dass ich seit langem getan hatte.  
Ginny verstand es. Sie verstand mich. Und sie wünschte mir Erfolg dabei, ihn wieder zu erobern.

  
Eine Entscheidung sollte...

Wenige Wochen später waren wir einvernehmlich geschieden. Es fühlte sich komisch an. Dennoch war es gut. Niemand wusste davon und mir war klar, dass es früher oder später alle erfahren würden.  
Früher mussten es die Weasleys erfahren. Allen voran Hermine und Ron. Ich starrte auf ihr Haus, hielt meinen Schirm fest und dachte darüber nach, ob es eine gute Idee war, es meinen Freunden zu sagen. Ginny hatte meine Bedenken diesbezüglich verstanden. Sie war ebenso damit einverstanden, damit zu warten, unserer Familie von der Scheidung zu berichten. Oh Merlin…  
Die Haustüre ging auf und Hermine trat heraus. „Wie lange willst du da noch rumstehen?“, rief sie mir zu. Seufzend senkte ich den Kopf und lief über die Straße, durch den Vorgarten, auf das Haus zu.  
„Bekomme ich eine Antwort?“, fragte Hermine schmunzelnd und schloss hinter mir die Türe.  
„Ich war auf der Suche nach meinem Mut.“, brummte ich und stellte meinen Schirm neben der Türe ab. Hermine nahm mir meine Jacke ab, sprach einen Trocken-Zauber darüber und ging an mir vorbei in die Küche.  
„Ist Ron da?“, fragte ich, während ich am Küchentisch Platz nahm. „Nein. Er ist in den Supermarkt gefahren. Er sollte bald zurück sein.“, antwortete Hermine, während sie Teewasser aufsetzte. Ich starrte die helle Holzplatte vor mir an und dachte darüber nach wie Ron und Hermine meine Scheidung von Ginny aufnehmen würden.  
Variante ein: „Ginny und ich haben uns scheiden lassen.“ Ron kippte hinten über, während Hermine mich aus dem Haus jagte.   
Irgendwie war das ein wenig Realitätsfern.  
Variante zwei: „Ginny und ich haben uns scheiden lassen.“ „Das ist toll, Harry! Ich habe ja schon immer gesagt, dass ihr beiden einfach nicht zusammen passt! Jetzt bist du wieder frei und kannst tun und lassen was du willst! Ich beneide dich, Kumpel.“, sagte Ron enthusiastisch.   
Noch realitätsferner.  
Variante drei: „Ginny und ich haben uns scheiden lassen.“ „Verschwinde aus meinem Haus! Du…“ Darauf folgten einige wüste Verwünschungen seitens Rons, während ich aus dem Haus floh.   
Das würde schon eher der Realität entsprechen…  
„Willst du mir sagen, was los ist, bevor Ron Heim kommt?“, fragte nun Hermine und stellte eine Tasse voll Tee vor mir ab. Einen Moment lang betrachtete ich meine beste Freundin und dachte darüber nach, dass sie viel mehr Zeit mit Ron verbrachte als ich. Sie würde wissen wie er darauf reagieren würde und konnte dem entgegen wirken. Ich öffnete meinen Mund um ihr zu Beichten.

Allerdings entschied sich Ron dazu, genau in diesem Moment nach Hause zu kommen.  
In diesem Moment hätte ich Ron am liebsten erwürgt. Wirklich. Denn es machte mir eine Scheißangst es ihm sagen zu müssen. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren wird und da Hermine es auch noch nicht wusste, konnte sie mir da auch nicht weiter helfen. Welch ein scheiß! Ron kickte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, und kam mit den Einkäufen in die Küche. „Hallo“, begrüßte er uns und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wassertropfen flogen in alle Richtungen. Hermine hob schützend ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht, während Ron zurück in die Diele ging, um sich seiner Jacke zu entledigen.  
„Was für ein Dreckswetter. Das sag ich euch. Dass es zu dieser Jahreszeit immer so Regnen muss. Warum kann es nicht immer nur nachts regnen? Das wäre viel angenehmer – und man würde nicht nass werden.“ Ron hatte damit begonnen, die Einkäufe in diversen Schränken zu verstauen. Ron schimpfte über das Wetter, während er alles weg räumte, während Hermine und ich schweigend am Tisch saßen. Ich konnte Hermines besorgten Blick auf mir spüren. Es war unangenehm. Richtig unangenehm. „Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Ron, als er fertig war und sich zu uns setzte. Nichtssagend zuckte ich mit den Schultern und betrachtete meine Fingernägel. Ich musste sie mal dringend wieder schneiden.  
„Hat dich dein Mut wieder verlassen?“, fragte Hermine schmunzelnd. Ich hob meinen Blick und sah sie betrübt an. Ron blickte währenddessen zwischen seiner Frau und mir hin und her. „Hab ich etwas nicht mitbekommen?“ Weder Hermine noch ich antworteten ihm.  
Daraufhin saßen wir einige Zeit schweigend am Küchentisch, bevor Hermine das Wort ergriff: „Du weißt, dass du mit uns über alles reden kannst, Harry.“ Keine Frage. Warum auch? Ich wusste es. Ron und Hermine wussten es. Das Problem lag in der Umsetzung. Ich nickte knapp und kratzte das, was von meinem Mut – der mich so berühmt gemacht hatte – noch übrig war, zusammen. Ich würde wohl am Anfang beginnen müssen. „Erinnert ihr euch noch, damals in unserem sechsten Jahr?“  
Die beiden Weasleys sahen mich auffordernd an. „Meine Besessenheit gegenüber Malfoy…“ Beide nickten verwirrt. „Du warst davon überzeugt, dass er ein Todesser ist und hattest recht damit.“, meinte Hermine langsam. Ich nickte zustimmend.  
„Das war aber nicht alles. Aber das wurde mir erst später bewusst. Meine Besessenheit hatte nur zweitrangig mit Voldemort zu tun. Allerdings habe ich den eigentlichen Grund gut vor mir selbst versteckt.“ „Und was war der eigentliche Grund?“, fragte Ron wenig einfühlsam. Dafür umso neugieriger. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit. Jetzt oder nie… Ich schwieg. Scheiße! Ich konnte meinen besten Freunden nicht einfach so offenbaren, dass ich mich vor vierundzwanzig Jahren in Draco Malfoy verliebt hatte. Ihn heute immer noch liebe. Scheiße! Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht, hier her zu kommen? Das war reiner Selbstmord.  
‚Sie haben die Wahrheit verdient.‘ Und da war sie wieder. Die kleine verräterische Stimme, die zu den unpassendsten Zeitpunkten auftauchte.  
Ron und Hermine beobachteten mich aufmerksam. Es war wohl wirklich an der Zeit…  
„Ich liebe ihn.“  
Schlecht gewählte Worte. Fand ich zumindest.  
Hermine sah aus, als hätte ich ihr irgendwo hingeschlagen, wo es besonders weh tut, während Ron anfing zu lachen. Und während Ron lachte, begriff Hermine, dass es mein voller Ernst war. Ebenso begriff sie, dass mein Geständnis zweieinhalb Jahrzehnte einschloss. Ihre Lippen formten ein lautloses ‚O‘, während wir Ron gewähren ließen. Die bittere Wahrheit würde ihn noch früh genug erreichen. „Harry“, sagte meine beste Freundin und ignorierte geflissentlich ihren Ehemann. „warum hast du uns das nicht schon früher gesagt?“ Und das war der Moment, in dem auch Ron begriff, dass es mir Ernst war. Schlagartig verstummte er und sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Ohne scheiß?“, fragte er verblüfft.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte mich nie dazu durchringen.“ Ron sank in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete mich nachdenklich. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zuckte er mit den Schultern und grinste. „Was hast du jetzt vor? Wirst du Ginny verlassen und mit Malfoy eine Beziehung führen?“ Sowohl Hermine, als auch ich starrten Ron ungläubig an. „Was?“, fragte er abwehrend. „Eine Ehe ohne Liebe ist nicht wünschenswert. Und ich bitte dich, Hermine, wenn du mich eines Tages – der hoffentlich niemals anbrechen wird – nicht mehr lieben solltest. Sag es mir einfach.“ Und wir starrten weiter. „W-?“, machte ich ungläubig. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist okay, Mann. Du kannst dir nicht aussuchen, in wen du dich verliebst. Aber warum musste es ausgerechnet das Frettchen sein? Gibt es nicht irgendeinen anderen Kerl, auf den du scharf sein kannst?“  
„Ron!“, ermahnte Hermine. Ich lachte. Alles war in Ordnung.  
„Ich renoviere das Haus am Grimmauldplatz.“, sagte ich zusammenhangslos.  
„Warum?“, fragte Ron verwirrt. „Ginny und ich sind bereits geschieden. Ich wohne zwar noch in Godric‘s Hollow, aber ich möchte Ginny nicht unnötig lange mit meiner Anwesenheit nerven. Bis Silvester dürfte ich fertig werden. Dann zieh ich aus.“ Beide starrten mich ungläubig an.  
„Aha.“, meinte Ron nachdenklich. „Brauchst du Hilfe bei der Renovierung?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich muss das alleine machen.“ Ron schnaubte, Hermine lächelte. „Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht?“, fragte sie. Zur Antwort bekam sie ein Schulterzucken meinerseits.  
Ron grinste mich an: „Wann steigt die Party?“

  
Eine Entscheidung sollte...

  


  
...They had to make a decision...  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


1\. Eine Entscheidung sollte...  
2\. ... von Zeit zu Zeit...  
3\. ...überdacht werden.  
4\. Epiloge  
5\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/2/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/1138818)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4eef82a60000c892067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	5. ... They had to make a decision... :: Kapitel 2 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

... They had to make a decision... :: Kapitel 2 :: von LuciaChan :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)  
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)  
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)  
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)  
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)  
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)  
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)  


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [... They had to make a decision...](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/1/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/1216562)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4eef82a60000c892067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### ... They had to make a decision...

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteDrama, Familie / P16 Slash  


  
Albus Severus Potter  
Draco Malfoy  
Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley  
Harry Potter  
James Sirius Potter  
Scorpius Malfoy

  
19.12.2011  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
5  


  
7.988  


  
6

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[18 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[5 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/date/2/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/1/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

1\. Eine Entscheidung sollte...  
2\. ... von Zeit zu Zeit...  
3\. ...überdacht werden.  
4\. Epiloge  
5\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/3/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

  
19.12.2011  
2.280  


  
  


  
26\. Februar 2012

  


  
...They had to make a decision...   


Genre: Drama... oder auch nicht.  
Warunung: Keine  
Palaber der Autorin: Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, das ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. Aber das Kapitel zog sich dahin wie dickflüssiger Sirup.  
So nebenbei. Das ist Kapitel 2/3  
Und erschlagt mich bitte nicht...  
Obwohl, doch. Erschlagt mich.  
Viel Spaß  
LuciaChan

  
... von Zeit zu Zeit...

Albus Severus Potter saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, ob er diesen Verwandlungsaufsatz jemals beenden würde.  
Er rechnete nicht wirklich damit. Aber nun gut. Noch hatte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin nicht aufgegeben.  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte Scorpius, welcher ihm über die Schulter sah, um einen Einblick in den Aufsatz zu erhaschen.  
„Sterben.“, brummte Albus und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Das er dabei etwas Tinte darauf verteilte störte ihn herzlich wenig. Albus schmiss die Feder zur Seite und zerknüllte den Aufsatz. Er hatte keine Lust mehr. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück, streckte seine Arme und ließ seinen Kopf kreisen.  
„Kann ich Verwandlung abschreiben?“, fragte er und sah zu seinem besten Freund, welcher sich nehmen ihm niedergelassen hat.  
„Was kriege ich dafür?“ Scorpius grinste Albus anzüglich an.  
„Meine unsterbliche Liebe.“, antwortete dieser augenverdrehend.  
„Die bekomme ich ziemlich oft von dir.“, meinte Scorpius stirnrunzelnd, stellte seinen Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sein Gesicht in seine Hand.  
„Tja.“, machte Albus und lächelte Spitzbübisch. Scorpius seufzte und schloss die Augen. Albus' Lächeln verblasste und ein besorgter Ausdruck legte sich in seine Augen.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er leise und musterte Scorpius aufmerksam. Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Boden.  
„Wie soll 's mir schon gehen? Es ist nicht unbedingt so, als würde es etwas großartig verändern.“  
„Scoop.“, sagte Albus leise und lehnte sich zu seinem besten Freund hinüber.  
„Es ist okay, weißt du?“ Leicht schüttelte der junge Malfoy seinen Kopf und stand auf.  
„Nein.“, sagte er und schritt schließlich hoch erhobenen Hauptes in Richtung der Schlafsäle davon. Albus seufzte auf und schlug seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Er wusste, dass Scorpius mit der Momentanen Situation nicht wirklich zurecht kam. Vor allem, da die Nachricht vor gerade Mal zwei Tagen wie eine Bombe eingeschlagen war.  
Astoria Malfoy, geborene Greengrass war vergangenen Montag verstorben.  
Drachenpocken, so viel wusste Albus.  
Scorpius war, seit er die Nachricht – in Form eines Briefes – von seinem Vater erhalten hatte, seltsam.  
Er wirkte nicht so, als würde es ihn kümmern, dass seine Mutter verstorben war. Zumindest nach außen hin. Albus kannte ihn besser. Viel besser. Davon ging der Schwarzhaarige jedenfalls aus. Und so wusste er, dass der Tod seiner Mutter den Blonden doch in irgendeiner Weise berührte. Nur auf welcher, wusste er nicht, und da der Blonde nicht darüber sprach, machte sich Albus natürlich noch mehr Sorgen um seinen Freund. Er seufzte und erhob sich von seinem Platz, an einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum, sammelte sein verstreutes Zeug ein und folgte Scorpius in ihren Schlafsaal.  
Leise öffnete er die Türe. Er erkannte, das Scorpius in seinem Bett lag, seinen Kuschel-Drachen halb unter sich begraben und sein Gesicht ins Kissen gepresst.  
Albus seufzte lautlos. Irgendwie wurde dieses geseufzte langsam zur Gewohnheit. Geräuschlos legte er seine Sachen auf seinem Bett an und schlich sich schließlich rüber zu Scorpius. Mit Schwung schmiss er sich auf den Blonden drauf. Scorpius ächzte, als Albus auf ihm landete und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste.  
„Geh von mir runter“, forderte er, doch der Potter ließ sich davon nicht beirren.  
„Nein.“, sagte dieser schlicht und rutschte etwas auf Scorpius herum, um eine bequeme Position zu finden.  
„Ich werde so lange auf dir liegen bleiben, bis du mit mir geredet hast.“ Scorpius knurrte etwas in sein Kissen, was für Albus in etwa wie „Leck mich“ klang.  
„Ich hab Zeit, Scoop. Unmengen von Zeit.“, und mit diesen Worten legte er seinen Kopf zwischen Scorpius' Schulterblätter und schloss die Augen. Einige Minuten zogen still an ihnen vorbei, während Albus wartete und Scorpius offensichtlich mit sich selbst kämpfte.  
Als der Blonde schließlich seinen Kopf drehte, war Albus klar, dass der Teil, der ihn von sich runter haben wollte gewonnen hatte. Scorpius sog den Sauerstoff tief in seine Lungen und atmete geräuschvoll aus, bevor er zu sprechen begann:  
„Meine Mutter ist tot. Jeder normale Mensch würde bei diesem Verlust nur noch am heulen sein. Aber bei mir...“ Er machte eine Pause und kratzte sich an der Stirn.  
„Ich fühle nichts. Verstehst du? Nichts. Absolut und überhaupt nichts! Als wäre es mir egal, ob meine Mutter nun lebt oder tot ist.“ Albus schlang seine Arme um Scorpius und drückte sich an ihn.  
„Das tut mir Leid.“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige. Scorpius lachte auf.  
„Dir muss nichts Leid tun. Mir sollte es Leid tun. Oder meiner Mutter. Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist so komisch.“ Albus antwortete darauf nichts. Und das war auch nicht nötig. Nach einiger Zeit fragte Albus schließlich:  
„Soll ich dich zur Beisetzung begleiten?“  
„Ja.“, antwortete Scorpius leise und schloss die Augen.

  
... von Zeit zu Zeit...

  
Ich war gerade dabei die dunkle Holzvertäfelung im Salon von der Wand zu kratzen, als ich hörte wie die Wohnungstür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.  
„Harry?“, rief Ginny.  
„Hier!“, antwortete ich und brach das Stück Holz von der Wand ab. Ginny betrat den Salon und sah sich nach mir um. „Wir haben Post.“, sagte sie und wedelte mit ein paar Briefen in ihrer Hand herum.  
„Von wem?“, fragte ich und betätigte mich am nächsten Stück Holz. „Da hätten wir...“ Ich beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie die Briefumschläge durchsah.  
„Eine Einladung zur Beerdigung von Astoria Malfoy, an uns beide. Dann noch ein Brief an dich, von Malfoy und ein Schreiben von Albus, dass er Scorpius auf die Beerdigung begleiten wird.“  
„Was?!“ Ich ließ mein Werkzeug fallen. Direkt auf meinen Fuß, was mich im Moment nicht wirklich störte und hüpfte auf einem Bein auf meine Ex-Frau zu.  
„Die Beisetzung findet in einer geschlossenen Gesellschaft statt. Freitag um sechzehn Uhr.“ Ich riss ihr fast die Briefe aus der Hand so aufgeregt war ich in diesem Moment.  
Fahrig riss ich die Karte aus ihrem Umschlag.

Mrs und Mr Potter,  
wie Sie mutmaßlich bereits aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren haben, wird meine Frau, Astoria, am kommenden Freitag um 16.30 Uhr auf dem Highgate Cemetery beigesetzt. Im Anschluss an die Beisetzung möchte ich Sie zur Kaffeetafel in meinem Stadthaus einladen. Die Adresse liegt bei.  
Hochachtungsvoll, Draco Malfoy. 

In der Fußzeile stand die Anschrift zum Stadthaus der Malfoys.  
Fassungslos blickte ich auf die wenigen Zeilen. Mein Herz raste und mein Gehirn war nicht dazu fähig irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
„Hier.“ Ginny reichte mir einen zusammengefalteten Brief. Verwirrt sah ich zu ihr.  
„Das ist der Brief an dich. Ich habe ihn nicht gelesen.“ Mit zitternden Händen nahm ich ihn entgegen, während Ginny mir den förmlichen Wisch abnahm. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da stand und auf das Papier in meinen Händen starrte, ohne es zu entfalten.  
„Harry?“ Mein Blick zuckte zu meiner Ex-Frau. Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen dass sie überhaupt noch hier war. Lächelnd griff sie mich am Arm und führte mich aus dem Salon in die Küche. Umsichtig bugsierte sie mich auf einen der Stühle und setzte sich schließlich mir gegenüber. Ginny entfaltete Albus' Brief und begann mir vorzulesen:  
„Hey Mum, Dad,  
Scorpius' Mutter ist letzten Montag gestorben. Am Freitag wird sie beerdigt und ich werde Scorpius begleiten. Er weiß nicht, wie er die ganze Situation aufnehmen soll und das macht mir wahrscheinlich mehr angst als ihm. Ich wäre euch wirklich dankbar, wenn ihr das Formular, welches ich beigelegt habe unterschreiben und an die Schulleitern schicken könntet. Vor Freitag.  
Ansonsten ist alles wie immer. James blökt 'rum, weil ihm irgend so ein Kerl das Mädchen, hinter der er her war ausgespannt hat. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass es sowieso irgendwas daraus geworden wäre. Jamie ist nicht der Typ für Beziehungen – und das weiß er auch.  
Lily geht es gut. Sie lässt euch grüßen. Sie ist verliebt. In einen Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff. Wir sind uns einig, dass das nicht gut gehen wird, aber sie will nicht auf uns hören. Hugo versucht auf sie aufzupassen, wenn James und ich grade mal nicht da sind. Allerdings macht sie das ziemlich sauer. Sie ist wütend, weil wir nicht wollen, dass ihr jemand das Herz bricht. Frauen. Warum müsst ihr nur so kompliziert sein?  
Das Quidditch-Spiel letzten Samstag gegen Ravenclaw verlief ziemlich langweilig. Es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis der Schnatz gefangen wurde. 160:20 für Slytherin.  
Ich muss jetzt in den Unterricht.  
Hab euch lieb, Albus.“

„Hast du ihm schon geantwortet?“, fragte ich leise.  
„Nein. Der Brief ist erst vor einer halben Stunde angekommen.“ Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.  
„Ich werde das Formular heute noch zurück schicken.“ Ich nickte und ließ mir von ihr zeigen, wo ich zu unterschreiben hatte. Schwer seufzte ich auf und betrachtete das Papier in meinen Händen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich mit einem Brief von Draco Malfoy in dieser Lage zu erwarten hatte.  
„Du wirst es nicht erfahren, solange du ihn nicht gelesen hast.“ Ginny stand auf und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.  
„Ich muss am Donnerstag nach Irland und komm erst Sonntag wieder zurück.“, informierte sie mich. Sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.  
„Bis heute Abend.“ Wenige Sekunden später hörte ich, wie die Haustüre geschlossen wurde. Jetzt war ich allein. Allein mit dem Brief, welcher Draco geschrieben hat. An mich. Kopfschüttelnd legte ich den Brief auf dem Küchentisch ab. Ich würde ihn später lesen. Jetzt musste ich arbeiten.  
Drei Stunden später war der Salon Holzfrei. Eine erstaunliche Leistung, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich während dieser Zeit öfter in der Küche war als sonst wo. Mit gemischten Gefühlen griff ich nach dem Letter, setzte mich auf die Treppe und tat das, was ich erfolglos versucht hatte vor mir her zu schieben.

Harry, ich weiß, ich hab kein Recht dich um irgendetwas zu bitten.  
Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, dass ich doch tue.  
Bitte, Harry.

Es war alles, dass er zu sagen brauchte. Um das er mich zu bitten brauchte.  
Selbst jetzt, Jahre später würde ich noch alles tun, damit ich ihn haben konnte.

  
... von Zeit zu Zeit...

  
Es war sechzehn Uhr. Freitag. Ich hatte einen meiner schwarzen Anzüge an, welche ich eigentlich nicht einmal mochte und stand vor der Kapelle, in welcher in einer halben Stunde die Trauerfeier für Astoria Malfoy abgehalten werden würde. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat in die Kühle Vorhalle.  
„Dad!“ Plötzlich hatte ich meine Arme voll Albus, welcher mich stürmisch umarmte und schließlich zu Draco und Scorpius zog.  
„Mein Beilied.“, begrüßte ich die beiden Blonden. Scorpius lächelte mir schwach entgegen, während Draco mir nur zunickte.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, Albus über Nacht bei uns behalten zu können, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Mr Potter.“ Dracos Stimme war gefasst, frei von jeglichen Emotionen.  
„Nein. Albus kann gerne bei Ihnen bleiben.“  
„Entschuldigt uns.“, unterbrach Albus uns und verschwand mit Scorpius in der Kapelle.  
„Draco“, sagte ich und trat auf ihn zu. Er rührte sich nicht, sah mich nur an, während in seinen Augen Gefühle um die Vorherrschaft kämpften. Ich ergriff seine Hand und lächelte ihm zu.  
„Ich bin da, Drache. Ich bin für dich da.“ Er schloss die Augen, presste die Lippen aufeinander und drückte meine Hand so fest, dass es weh tat. Doch das war mir egal.  
„Ich bin für dich da.“, sagte ich erneut und umarmte ihn.  
„Danke“, hauchte er und presste mich an sich. Draco legte seine Arme um mich, ohne meine Hand los zu lassen und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.  
„Danke.“, wiederholte er. Ich lehnte mich gegen ihn, atmete seinen berauschenden Duft ein und schloss die Augen.  
„Nicht dafür.“, murmelte ich leise. 

  
... von Zeit zu Zeit...

  
In der darauffolgenden halben Stunde trudelten immer mehr Menschen ein, mit denen Astoria zu tun gehabt hatte. Als die Beerdigung begann, setzte ich mich neben Draco, hielt seine Hand, während alle der Trauerrede zuhörten. Am Ende hielten einige Freunde der Verstorbenen noch Reden darüber, was für eine wundervolle Person Astoria doch gewesen war.  
Es mag vielleicht hart klingen, aber es interessierte mich nicht die Bohne.  
Alles was mich im Moment interessierte, war Draco, welcher sich verkrampft an meiner Hand fest hielt.  
Schließlich wurde der Sarg abtransportiert. Schweigend folgten wir dem Pfarrer bis zu dem Platz, an dem Astoria in die Erde gelassen werden sollte. Die Sargträger stellten den Sarg auf. Ein kurzer Blick zu den Kindern zeigte mir, dass sich Scorpius an Albus klammerte, wie Draco es bei mir tat. Der Pfarrer sprach noch ein paar Abschließende Worte, besprenkelte die Truhe mit Wasser.  
Der Sarg wurde in die Erde hinunter gelassen und Draco warf eine gelbe Nelke hinunter. Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn. Das war nicht unbedingt die Botschaft, die man seiner toten Frau schickte, aber mich ging das nichts an.  
Ich verzichtete darauf, eine Blume hinunter zu werfen.  
Scorpius trat an den Rand des Grabes und war ein Alpenveilchen hinunter. Auch das war nicht die geeignete Botschaft, die man der verstorbenen Mutter mitteilte. Ich wusste dank Ginny genug über Blumen, um die Botschaft zu verstehen.  
Albus verzichtete ebenfalls und ging mit Scorpius Draco und mir auf den Steinweg zurück.  
Astorias Familie gesellte sich zu uns, während die restlichen Trauergäste nochmals ihr Beileid aussprachen. Zu viert verließen wir zuletzt den Friedhof. Weder Draco noch Scorpius warfen einen Blick zurück.  
Draco drückte meine Hand und ich lächelte ihn an. Ich weiß nicht so recht, warum ich das sagte, aber es erschien mir in diesem Moment einfach richtig.  
„Ich liebe dich, Draco.“ 

  
... von Zeit zu Zeit...

  


  
...They had to make a decision...  


Alpenveilchen: Du bist mir gleichgültig.  
Gelbe Nelke: Ich verachte dich.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/1/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

1\. Eine Entscheidung sollte...  
2\. ... von Zeit zu Zeit...  
3\. ...überdacht werden.  
4\. Epiloge  
5\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/3/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/1216562)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4eef82a60000c892067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	6. ... They had to make a decision... :: Kapitel 3 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

... They had to make a decision... :: Kapitel 3 :: von LuciaChan :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)  
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)  
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)  
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)  
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)  
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)  
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)  


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [... They had to make a decision...](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/1/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/1359372)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4eef82a60000c892067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### ... They had to make a decision...

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteDrama, Familie / P16 Slash  


  
Albus Severus Potter  
Draco Malfoy  
Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley  
Harry Potter  
James Sirius Potter  
Scorpius Malfoy

  
19.12.2011  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
5  


  
7.988  


  
6

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[18 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[6 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/date/3/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/2/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

1\. Eine Entscheidung sollte...  
2\. ... von Zeit zu Zeit...  
3\. ...überdacht werden.  
4\. Epiloge  
5\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/4/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

  
19.12.2011  
2.956  


  
  


  
18\. Juni 2012

  


  
...They had to make a decision...   


Genre: Ich hab absolut keinen Plan...  
Warunung: Keine  
Palaber der Autorin: Ich weiß, es ist ewig her, dass ich mich gemeldet habe. Aber naja. Was solls. Irgendwie ist es ja fertig geworden. Fragt mich bloß nicht wie. Ich hab das Kapitel in Etappen schreiben müssen, um überhaupt damit fertig zu werden.  
Im übrigen ist mit diesem Kapitel dieser Teil der Story beendet. Ein dritter Teil will noch folgen. Aber nicht mit 3 Kapiteln, sondern mit einem.   
Viel Spaß  
LuciaChan

  
...überdacht werden. 

Ich seufzte schwer. Morgen würden die Winterferien der Kinder beginnen. Es würde auch der Tag werden, an dem Ginny und ich ihnen mitteilen würden, dass wir bereits geschieden waren. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht so ganz sicher, wie wir das eigentlich so schnell hinbekommen haben. Beschweren werde ich mich deswegen sicher nicht. Diesen Teil meines Lebens hatte ich nun ein für alle mal abgeschlossen. Irgendwie zumindest. Es war ja nicht unbedingt so, dass, nur weil ich nun ein geschiedener Mann war, meine Exfrau und deren Familie, welche auch zu meiner geworden ist, nicht mehr sehen werde...  
„Harry?“, riss mich Ron aus meinen Gedanken und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.  
„Warum genau tun wir das nochmal auf Muggleart?“, fragte er leise und machte eine allumfassende Handbewegung, die das Chaos der Küche beschreiben sollte. Gestern waren die Küchenmöbel endlich angekommen und Ron hatte angeboten, mir beim Zusammenbauen zu helfen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es nicht getan, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ich das ohne Zauberstab tun wollte – und deswegen schraubten wir bereits seit Stunden diverse Schränke zusammen.  
„Weil es sein muss.“, antwortete ich ihm und wandte mich grinsend wieder meinem Hängeschrank zu. Ron stöhnte genervt auf und tat es mir gleich. Das gesamte Haus war bereits eingerichtet, nur die Küche fehlte noch. Eigentlich hätte sie zuerst kommen müssen, aber es gab immer irgendwelche fadenscheinige Gründe, wegen denen sich die Lieferung verspätet hatte.  
Zugegeben, dabei waren die kreativsten Ausreden wie „Einer der Arbeiter hat sich den Finger abgesägt. Das Teil musste neu angefertigt werden.“ oder „Es tut uns sehr Leid, Mr Potter, aber Ihre Küche kann noch nicht geliefert werden. Ein Unwetter hat sämtliche LKWs beschädigt.“ oder – mein Favorit – „Die Dame, welche die Lieferung zu Ihnen fahren sollte, ist mit dem Chef durchgebrannt.“ Der arme Kerl am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte sich sehr erschreckt, als ich plötzlich losgelacht habe. Glücklicherweise ist die Küche endlich da und kann montiert werden. Die werten Herrn von der Möbelfirma halfen tatkräftig mit und ohne sie würden Ron und ich vermutlich noch nächstes Jahr an diesem Raum herum werkeln.  
„Au!“ Ich drehte mich zur Geräuschquelle um und sah gerade noch, wie Ron sich seinen malträtierten Daumen in den Mund steckte. Schon wieder. Auch wenn er mein bester Freund ist, so musste ich an dieser Stelle doch festhalten, dass er absolut kein handwerkliches Talent besaß. Kein Bisschen. Absolut nichts. Dafür konnte er kochen wie ein Gott. Nicht unbedingt verwunderlich bei einer Mutter wie Molly.  
„Ist das Ihre Frau? Dort auf dem Bild.“, fragte einer der Handwerker mich. Ich streckte mich, um zu erkennen welches Bild er meinte. Ich musste schmunzeln. Das Bild wurde etwa eine halbe Stunde nach unserer Scheidung aufgenommen. Ginny und ich waren danach auf den Jahrmarkt gegangen, um alles weitere nochmals zu besprechen und eines der Artistenkinder lief mit der Kamera durch die Gegend und fotografierte immer wieder Leute und verkaufte dann die Bilder.  
„Meine Exfrau.“, bestätigte ich. Der Mann pfiff durch die Zähne.  
„Wie konnten Sie sich nur eine solch Klassebraut loslassen?“ Ron warf dem Kerl finstere Blicke zu und ich musste lachen.  
„Kommt ganz drauf an wie man es sieht.“, antwortete ich kryptisch und widme mich wieder meinem Schrank.  
„Ist sie Single?“  
„Jetzt reicht es aber! Sie ist meine kleine Schwester und niemand – niemand! – wird sie in der nächsten Zeit daten!“  
„Sie hat 'nen Freund.“, informierte ich Ron grinsend.  
„Wundervoll.“, murrte er.

  
...überdacht werden. 

  
„Harry!“  
„Küche!“ Ginny kam in die Küche und sah sich kurz um.  
„Hübsch.“  
„Danke sehr.“, erwiderte ich grinsend. Sie lässt sich mir gegenüber am Küchentisch nieder und wedelt mit ein paar Briefen umher.  
„Von den Kindern. James lässt fragen, ob er seine neue Freundin über die Ferien mitbringen darf. Albus möchte gerne die zweite Woche der Ferien bei den Malfoys verbringen und Lily wünscht sich zu Weihnachten, dass wir ihre Brüder zur Adoption frei geben.“ Ich mache eine nachdenkliche Miene.  
„Harry!“ Ginny schlug lachend nach mir.  
„Also ich wäre mit den ersten beiden Anliegen einverstanden. Mit der Adoptionsfreigabe allerdings nicht. Ich mag meine Kinder.“ Ich machte eine kurze Pause und meine dann gespielt ernst:  
„Vielleicht sollten wir Lily einen Hund schenken?“  
„Nein.“ Und damit war das Thema vom Tisch.  
„Wie machen wir das? Die Kinder kommen morgen heim. Holen wir sie zusammen ab und wer nimmt sie zu sich?“  
„Nimm du sie die erste Woche. Ich finde, sie sollten in einem vertrauten Umfeld sein, wenn sie erfahren, dass wir uns getrennt haben.“ Ginny nickte und sah mich nachdenklich an.  
„Wir müssen es auch noch Mum, Dad und allen anderen erzählen.“ Ich stöhnte auf und ließ mich in meinem Stuhl nach hinten sinken. Am liebsten würde ich es ganz ausfallen lassen, aber man kann ja nicht alles haben.  
„An Weihnachten?“, fragte ich zerknirscht. Ginny blickte mit mit diesem Ginny-Gesichtsausdruck an, wenn sie absolut unzufrieden mit meinen Vorschlägen war.  
„Wie hast du dir das Vorgestellt? ››Hey Molly, Arthur. Ginny und ich haben uns scheiden lassen. Sie hat einen neuen Freund und ich bin schwul.‹‹?“ Ich grinste breit.  
„Warum nicht? Oder wir fragen George und Ron, ob sie bis Weihnachten eine Erfindung machen können, welche den Eltern beziehungsweise Schwiegereltern klar macht, dass man sich von ihrer wunderbaren Tochter hat scheiden lassen, um das Ufer zu wechseln.“ Jetzt musste auch Ginny grinsen.  
„Das wäre innerhalb von wenigen Stunden ausverkauft. Besonders, wenn es dieses Produkt in verschiedenen Variationen gibt.“ Ich schüttle grinsend den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte ich George wirklich mal darauf ansprechen. Er wäre sogar verrückt genug, um so ein Produkt auf den Markt zu werfen.  
„Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?“  
„Nein.“ Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die weiße Decke über mir. Es braucht nicht mehr viel und mein Leben würde perfekt sein. 

  
...überdacht werden. 

  
„Daddy!“ Lily sprang mir förmlich in die Arme, während ihre Brüder hinter ihr her trotteten.  
„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Prinzessin.“, sagte ich und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Ich stellte meine Tochter ab und lächelte meinen Jungs zu. Hermine, Ron und Ginny, welche neben mir standen begrüßten Lily überschwänglich.  
„Mum, Dad, dass ist Juliet.“, stellte James uns seine Freundin vor. Sie war etwas kleiner als er, hellblond mit hellen Augen. Ron hatte sichtlich mit einer Lachattacke zu kämpfen, während Hermine etwas von „Besessenheit gegenüber Blonden“ murmelte.  
„Guten Tag Mrs Potter, Mr Potter.“ Juliet reichte uns artig die Hand und griff dann nach James'. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, wie die meisten Menschen, wenn Hermine, Ron und ich zusammen unterwegs waren.  
Dann wurde immer gemurmelt „Sie haben Voldemort bezwungen“ oder „Nur durch sie können wir friedlich Leben“. Es schien, dass wir zusammen wohl mehr ausrichten könnten, als die Regierung.  
„Al!“, rief es aus der Menge und ein kleiner, blonder Wirbelwind kam auf uns zugeschossen.  
„Hallo“, meinte Scorpius kurz angebunden in unsere Richtung. Ginny hakte sich bei mir unter.  
„Ich fürchte, all unsere Kinder stehen auf Blondinen.“, flüsterte sie mir zu, während wir die beiden Jungen dabei beobachteten, wie sie schnell und leise miteinander Sprachen. „Scorpius!“ Draco kam mit langen Schritten auf uns zu.  
„Guten Tag.“, brummte er und sah seinen Sohn finster an, welcher nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass sein Vater ebenfalls hier angekommen war.  
„Gut, dass ich dich sehe.“, wandte ich mich an Draco und befreite mich von Ginny. Ich wühlte in meinen Manteltaschen nach einem Umschlag, welchen ich schon seit geraumer Zeit mit mir herum schleppte und reichte ihn Draco.  
„Für den Fall, dass du an Silvester nichts zu tun hast.“  
„Danke“, antwortete er höflich, darauf bedacht mir mit keiner seiner Handlungen zu nahe zu treten. Ich musste unweigerlich über sein Verhalten grinsen. Schließlich gab es einst eine Zeit, in der nicht einmal im Traum daran dachte, mich auf Distanz zu halten. Als wir uns so gegenüber standen, hatte ich das Bedürfnis ihn zu küssen – und ich schwöre, Draco ging es in diesem Moment nicht anders. Trotz unserer Sehnsucht nacheinander, hielten wir Abstand, auf diesem kalten, windigen Gleis, voller Menschen und sahen uns einfach nur an.  
„Es würde mich freuen, wenn du kommst. Du kannst Scorpius natürlich mitbringen, wenn du möchtest.“ Draco nickte, seine Hand zuckte in meine Richtung, dem Bedürfnis folgend, mich zu berühren. Am liebsten hätte ich alle Welt ausgebildet und ihn tatsächlich geküsst. Aber das durfte ich nicht. Noch nicht zumindest. Ich musste auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten und ich hoffte zu wissen, wann dieser Zeitpunkt kommen wird. Draco und Scorpius dissapperierten, ebenso Ron, Hermine und ihre Kinder. Zurück blieben nur noch Ginny, unsere Kinder, Juliet und ich.  
„Dann lasst uns mal gehen.“, meine ich fröhlich. Albus und Lily reichten mir ihre Hände. Wenige Sekunden später standen wir zwei Straßen von unserem Haus entfernt, in Godrics Hollow. Ginny apperierte mit James und Juliet wenige Meter von uns entfernt und sah sich nach uns um. Albus berichtete mir, was er bereits alles in seinem fünften Schuljahr erlebt hat, während Lily ihre Mutter zutextete. James und Juliet gingen einige Meter vor uns her. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass James es endlich schaffen würde, mit einem Mädchen länger als drei Monate, auszuhalten. Kaum waren wir im Haus, waren die Kinder nicht mehr auffindbar. Sie verbarrikadierten sich in ihren Zimmern um sonst was zu tun.  
„Wann wollen wir es ihnen sagen?“, fragte Ginny, als ich in die Küche kam, um ihr beim Abendessen zu helfen.  
„Heute sollten wir es wohl noch hinter uns bringen.“, meinte ich abwesend und nahm eine Packung Nudeln aus dem Schrank.  
„Harry“, Ginny umfing mein Handgelenk und sah mich liebevoll an. Unweigerlich musste ich lächeln. Die Trennung tat uns gut. Ich verstand nicht, wie man nach Jahrelanger Ehe einfach keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem Partner haben konnte. Ginny war ein Teil von mir, auf den ich nur ungern verzichten würde.  
„Wäre es für dich in Ordnung, wenn ich Keven morgen zum Abendessen einlade?“ „Von mir aus kann es auch heute kommen.“ Ginny zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben und sah mich ungläubig an. Ich löste ihre Finger von meinem Handgelenk und schloss sie in meine Arme.  
„Das einzige, das ich will, ist, dass du glücklich bist.“ Sie schlang nun ihrerseits ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen meine Schulter. „Danke“, murmelte sie.  
„Uhaa!“, kam es von der Tür. James war in die Küche gekommen und hielt sich die Augen zu.  
„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“ Ginny und ich trennten uns voneinander und lachten leise vor uns hin, während James sich blind durch die Küche arbeitete.  
„Du kannst ruhig wieder gucken. Es besteht keine Gefahr von Bildern, die du nie wieder los wirst.“, erklärte Ginny schmunzelnd und tippte nebenbei eine SMS in ihr Handy. James lugte durch seine Finger hindurch, um zu sehen, ob die Luft rein war, während ich die Nudeln in das kochende Wasser kippte.  
„Wir sind zu siebt.“, teilte mir Ginny mit. Das bedeutete, wir mussten für zehn kochen, denn irgendwer kam immer spontan vorbei.  
„Kommt Teddy?“, fragte James, mit einer Flasche Wasser unter dem Arm und zwei Gläser in der Hand. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Teddy war zwar nicht fest eingeplant, aber es war der erste Abend, an dem alle wieder da waren. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand also, dass er und Victoire hier auftauchen würden.  
„Wie lange braucht das Essen noch?“ James lugte in den Topf mit der Spaghettisoße.  
„In fünfzehn Minuten.“, gab ich zurück. James verzog sich wieder nach oben, während ich Geschirr und Besteck nahm und es im Esszimmer anrichtete. Kaum war ich mit dem Tischdecken fertig, klingelte es an der Türe.  
„Harry, geh bitte mal.“, rief Ginny mir zu. Ich dackelte zur Türe und öffnete. Teddy, Victoire und Keven standen davor und plauderten über die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft, welche nächstes Jahr in Frankreich stattfinden sollte.  
„Hey Dad!“, begrüßte Teddy mich und umarmte mich kurz. Victoire tat es ihm gleich, während Keven mir nur die Hand gab. „Ist sie in der Küche?“, fragte Keven und strich sich eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Augen. Ich nickte und folgte dann dem neuen Freund meiner Exfrau in die Küche, während Teddy und Victoire wohl nach oben verschwunden waren, um die Kinder zu begrüßen. Ginny begrüßte Keven mit einem kurzen Kuss und widmete sich dann wieder dem Essen.  
„Lange nicht mehr gesehen.“, meinte er schließlich und grinste mich breit an.  
„Stimmt.“, gebe ich knapp zurück.  
„Ginny sagte, du renovierst ein Haus?“ Die nächsten fünf Minuten verbrachten Keven und ich uns über verschiedene Bodenbelege, sowohl deren Vor- und Nachteile auszutauschen.  
„Das Essen ist fertig.“, meinte Ginny schließlich.  
„Ich hol die Kinder.“, meinte ich und war schon aus der Küche. Schnell waren alle eingesammelt und im Esszimmer. 

  
...überdacht werden. 

  
„Mögen Sie Quidditch?“, fragte James Keven. Die Kinder wussten immer noch nicht, was eigentlich Sache war und betrieben fröhlich Konversation in alle Richtungen.  
„Es ist ein großartiger Sport, allerdings lebe ich mit der Devise, dass der Mensch nur fliegen sollte, wenn er auch dafür gemacht wäre.“  
„Was habt ihr eigentlich so gemacht? Mum, Dad?“, fragte Albus um das Thema vom Quidditch wegzulenken. Ich blickte zu Ginny, die mir gegenüber saß und nach einem kurzen und stummen Blickduell, welches ich verloren hatte, begann ich zu sprechen:  
„Eigentlich nicht viel. Eure Mutter war in Irland, ich hab das Haus am Grimmauldplatz renoviert“ Ich machte eine kurze Kunstpause.  
„Und wir haben uns scheiden lassen.“ Ginny verschluckte sich an ihren Spaghetti. Eindeutig vor Lachen, während unsere Kinder, sowie Victoire und Juliet uns mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.  
„Ihr habt euch scheiden lassen?“, fragte Teddy ungläubig und sah von mir zu Ginny und wieder zurück.  
„Ja“, bestätigte ich und rollte meine Nudeln auf.  
„Warum?“, war die nächste Frage von Lily.  
„Weil eine solche Beziehung zwischen eurem Vater und mir keinen Sinn mehr ergibt.“, antwortete Ginny.  
„Warum?“, wollte nun James wissen.  
„Ich dachte immer, ihr liebt euch und würdet euch niemals trennen!“ Er war vor Wut rot angelaufen und blickte zornig zwischen uns her.  
„Wir lieben uns auch.“, bestätigte ich.  
„Aber nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie man einen Partner liebt, sondern wie einen guten Freund.“ Das nahm wohl allen den Wind aus den Segeln.  
„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es euch jetzt scheint. Wir fangen keinen Kleinkrieg an, wer wen haben darf. Ihr entscheidet, bei wem ihr in den Ferien und auch sonst leben wollt.“  
„Wir wollen aber, bei euch beiden leben!“, brauste James auf.  
„Das ist leider nicht möglich.“, werfe ich ein.  
„Die Beziehung zwischen Ginny und mir, stimmt schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Wir wussten beide, dass es irgendwann zu einer Trennung kommen würde.“  
„Warum?“, fragte nun Albus. Ich seufzte. Wie machte man seinen Kinder möglichst behutsam deutlich, dass man schon seit Jahren jemand anderes liebte?  
„Sowohl euer Vater, als auch ich, hatten im Verlauf unserer Ehe eine Affäre.“ So geht es natürlich auch. Ich sah Ginny an, welche unsere Kinder reihum betrachtete.  
„Wann? Mit wem?“, fragte Teddy.  
„Kurz nach James' Geburt.“, antwortete ich. „Warum hast du Tante Ginny nicht verlassen?“, fragte Victoire und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihrem Handrücken ab.  
„Sie war mit Albus schwanger. Es erschien mir in diesem Moment das einzig Richtige.“  
„Und?“, bohrte Teddy nach. Ich schmunzelte und lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Ich denke oft daran, wenn wir einfach durchgebrannt wären. Nach Amerika, oder Australien – was weiß ich. Aber dann wäre Lily niemals auf die Welt gekommen und dann bin ich froh, bei Ginny geblieben zu sein.“ Es herrschte eine Weile Stille zwischen allen Anwesenden, bevor Ginny das Wort ergriff.  
„Bei mir ist es noch nicht allzu lange her. Ich begegnete Keven und es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Am Anfang machte ich mir viele Gedanken, wie meine Beziehung zu ihm, meine Ehe zu Harry verändern konnte. Ob, wenn es jemals raus kam, es immer noch halten wurde. Mir wurde bewusst, dass es besser wäre, wenn euer Vater und ich uns trennen würden – und das taten wir dann auch.“  
„Sie sind Mums neuer Freund?“, fragte James zweifelnd. Keven zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn du mich als solchen betrachten möchtest.“ Damit war wohl das Eis gebrochen und das Thema beendet, denn man wandte sich angenehmeren Themen zu, wie Teddys und Victoires Hochzeit im kommenden März. 

  
...überdacht werden. 

  
Es war Silvester. Das Haus war gerappelt voll. Überall standen die Menschen in Grüppchen zusammen, redeten, lachten und tranken. Aber das interessierte mich nicht. Ich wartete schon seit Beginn der Einweihungs- & Silvesterparty darauf, dass Draco hier auftauchen würde. Scorpius hatte ich bereits gesehen, aber er war mit Albus hier.  
„Suchst du jemand bestimmtes?“, fragte eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir. Ich wirbelte herum. Draco stand in seiner ganzen Pracht vor mir und lächelte mich spitzbübisch an.  
„Nein“, gebe ich ernst zurück.  
„Freut mich, dass du es einrichten konntest.“ Dracos Augen funkelten belustigt. Er wusste, dass ich log – und er wusste, dass ich es wusste. „Eigentlich bin ich nicht in Stimmung, für eine Party.“, erklärte er und kam dichter.  
„Warum bist du dann hier?“, fragte ich. Ich musste meinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Weiß ich nicht.“, log er lächelnd. Und dann küsste er mich, während die Kirchenglocken, begleitet von einem gigantischen Feuerwerk das neue Jahr einläuteten. 

  
...überdacht werden. 

  


  
...They had to make a decision...  


Ich stell dann den Link zum letzten Teil hier rein, wenn er fertig ist.  
Soweit hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich euch, trotz der langen Wartezeit, ein bisschen die Zeit rauben konnte.  
Auf wiederlesen,  
eure LuciaChan  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/2/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

1\. Eine Entscheidung sollte...  
2\. ... von Zeit zu Zeit...  
3\. ...überdacht werden.  
4\. Epiloge  
5\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/4/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/1359372)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4eef82a60000c892067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	7. ... They had to make a decision... :: Kapitel 4 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

... They had to make a decision... :: Kapitel 4 :: von LuciaChan :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)  
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)  
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)  
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)  
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)  
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)  
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)  


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [... They had to make a decision...](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/1/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/7044718)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4eef82a60000c892067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### ... They had to make a decision...

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteDrama, Familie / P16 Slash  


  
Albus Severus Potter  
Draco Malfoy  
Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley  
Harry Potter  
James Sirius Potter  
Scorpius Malfoy

  
19.12.2011  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
5  


  
7.988  


  
6

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[18 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[1 Review](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/date/4/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/3/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

1\. Eine Entscheidung sollte...  
2\. ... von Zeit zu Zeit...  
3\. ...überdacht werden.  
4\. Epiloge  
5\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/5/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

  
29.04.2020  
355  


  
  


Harry starrte. Anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben. Draco lag neben ihm im Bett und schlief. Die Sorgenfalten die sich in den letzten Jahren gebildet hatten waren im Moment nicht zu sehen.

Es war Neujahr, Draco und Harry hatten die Party zeitig verlassen, obwohl sie in Harry‘s Haus stattfand. Er hatte Ginny Bescheid gegeben, dass er, zusammen mit Draco geht, und sie gebeten die Gäste (zum Großteil Weasleys) irgendwann rauszuschmeißen.

Es war einiges passiert, und Harry hatte nicht immer die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen. Dies hier jedoch? Es fühlte sich richtig an. Als hätten all die Entscheidungen ihn hierher geführt. Zu seinem Glück.

Draco schlief immer noch friedlich zwischen den weißen Laken. Das kühle Januarlicht, welches durch die Fenster hineinströmte gab Draco‘s Gesicht ein übernatürliches Leuchten.

Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur die rosarote Brille die Harry trotz der vielen Jahren immer noch trug. Dennoch, nach Jahren von Mühsal und Verstecken war es ihnen jetzt möglich Glücklich zu sein. Miteinander.

„Hör auf mich anzustarren,“ murmelte Draco ins Kissen, bevor er sich umdrehte um Harry ansehen zu können. Harry schloss seine Augen wieder, ein breites, zufriedenes lächeln im Gesicht.

Er spürte wie Draco sich auf seine Arme stützte und näher kam bis sich ihre Atem vermischten.

„Hey Harry?“ sagte Draco zaghaft.

Harry öffnete die Augen wieder. Draco‘s Gesicht war direkt vor ihm, die grauen Augen sahen Harry voller unbeschreiblicher Gefühle an.

„Vielleicht hat es uns Jahre gekostet bis wir den heutigen Tag erreicht haben,“ begann Draco. „Aber ich will keine einzige Sekunde meines Lebens mehr ohne dich sein. Du warst da als niemand da war. Du bist mein bester Freund, mein fairster Kritiker, mein Fels in der Brandung und die Hoffnung das am Ende doch alles gut werden kann.“

Harry stockte der Atem. Draco zog sich ein wenig zurück, seine Hand verschwand in der Spalte zwischen Matratze und dem Kopfteil des Bettes und kehrte mit einer kleinen, schwarzen Schachtel wieder.

„Harry James Potter,“ fuhr Draco fort und öffnete die Schachtel. Ein einzelner silberner Ring mit Rubinen und Smaragden war darin eingebettet.

„Ja,“ unterbrach Harry ihn. „Ja, ich will dich heiraten, Draco Lucius Malfoy!“  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/3/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

1\. Eine Entscheidung sollte...  
2\. ... von Zeit zu Zeit...  
3\. ...überdacht werden.  
4\. Epiloge  
5\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/5/-They-had-to-make-a-decision-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4eef82a60000c892067007d0/7044718)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4eef82a60000c892067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
